Wedding Dress
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Inspired by Korean song "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang. The wedding dress she wore was flowing beautiful, it was his favorite dress. Only, it wasn't for him. 5927; 8027; Fem!27


**Wedding Dress.**

Hayato Gokudera woke up in a very unpleasant position. He was asleep with his head on top of the piano last night. With all the beers he'd gulped down at last night's bachelor party, he was surprised that he even made it to the piano.

"Fuck it hurts." Gokudera said as he looked towards the clock. It was seven, only a few hours before the love of his life spelled him the words of doom. The silver-haired male tapped the grand piano as he examined the music sheets in front of him. He hated it. He didn't want to play or learn that song. He didn't like this song at all. At normal occasion, maybe, but now? He hated it.

_"Ne, Gokudera-kun, would you play this song in my wedding?"_

He slammed his fists to his piano as he seethed. He felt pain, but not in his hands. His heart was aching so bad. He looked towards a neat set of black suit hanged in front of the mirror. He didn't want to wear it. He hated it. But in the end, he gritted his teeth before taking it and putting it on.

"If only I can fucking say it before I lost you…" He whispered to himself. Gokudera really wanted to cry, but he won't. This was a happy day. He should be happy like everyone else.

He got out of his apartment and walked to the church. He examined his wristwatch, secretly hoping that he was late and the whole thing would be cancelled. He met several people in his way, including his best friend Enma Kozato. "Congratulations, Gokudera-kun." The redhead said as he tapped Gokudera's shoulder. "Yeah, thanks." He replied with a smile.

"Dame-Tsuna's in the dressing room." A man with fedora said to him. He looked happier than usual. Tsuna was his favorite niece after all. "Thanks, Reborn-san." Gokudera smiled and headed to dressing room.

"Kyaaa Tsuna-chan you look soooo cute!" A brunet girl wearing bridesmaid clothes beamed. "Haru's right, Tsuna-chan, you look so adorable! He's so lucky to have you." Another bridesmaid with orange hair said as she fiddled with Tsuna's veil. "Th-thank you, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan." The smallest brunet between them smiled nervously.

Gokudera looked at the love of his life with a sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. The brunet looked at him through the door and rushed to him. "Gokudera-kun, you made it!" She beamed at him. Gokudera couldn't help but stare at her. She was usually so scrawny and tomboy-looking, probably because she never had the time to use make ups or wear pretty clothes before. Tsuna was an insufferable girl who was famous at Vongola college to be the 'latest person ever'.

"Yeah, Tsuna, I'm not going to be late on your important day." And Gokudera was always late with her. But this time, they weren't together. The silver-haired male couldn't help but grin when he saw her wearing a piece of earphone and he would bet his skull collection that it was a classical music. Tsuna used them all the time when she was nervous.

"You're listening to classical music. Are you nervous?" He asked as pleasantly as he could.

Tsuna only smiled.

* * *

_"You never strike me as the type that hears classical music." Gokudera snickered at her. Tsuna's face turned into a brilliant shade of magenta. "Just shut up and listen to the music, Gokudera-kun." She said as she shoved an earphone to Gokudera's ear._

* * *

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna blushed deeply. Gokudera examined her dress. It was so flowing and beautiful. And it was his favorite dress, because he picked it especially for her. Her veil was long and it framed her long brown hair beautifully. She looked like an angel. "The dress you picked is so beautiful, Gokudera! I'm so grateful!" A cheerful voice joined them.

"Of course it's beautiful. Besides, Tsuna will suit any dress just fine you stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera faked a bicker and as always, Tsuna laughed at them. "Your bickering reminds me of the day we stargazed for the first time." She said with a soft laughter.

* * *

_Gokudera and Tsuna sat on top of the car. She was wearing an orange pajama because it was something unpredicted. They were on a roadtrip, and their car broke down. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed happily. "Yeah, it is." Gokudera added to her chime. He wanted to say that no star could be more beautiful than her, but he receded. It sounded so stupid, even to himself._

_"No star could be more beautiful than you though, Tsuna!" A cheery voice joined them as he handed them two cans of green teas. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna gasped as she received the green tea can. Gokudera looked at the baseball freak bitterly. How could he say what he wanted to say to her? But he felt so… defeated. Instead of countering like he usually would, he only scoffed._

* * *

Gokudera sat behind the piano and looked at her with a constant pain in his heart. She looked utterly nervous and Gokudera knew she would fell apart or bolt away from the room if it weren't for her father's tight grip. He snickered to himself. Only _he _knew how cowardly Tsuna could be, but also only _he _knew how brave and lovely she could be. He stared to the piano in front of him, he didn't want the song to finish…

_Baby~_

_Don't hold his hands when he comes to you_

_Cause you should be my lady~_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now_

_Once the music ends_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

_How I've prayed every night_

_That this day would never come~_

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_Girl the wedding dress you're wearing,_

_It's not for me_

But even when he'd done his best to prolong the song, it was over already. The love of his life vowed to spend the rest of her life with his best friend. Gokudera smiled bitterly as they both walked down the aisle with flowers thrown to them.

After the wedding, Gokudera didn't greet anyone and was about to go home. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted before hugging him from behind. Gokudera faced her, but didn't smile. She looked at him with a sincere pair of eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Fireworks burst in Gokudera's mind. Her lips were sweet and pure. It tasted like caramel and chocolate. But there was something about that kiss that made Gokudera's heart wrenched. It was a pure gratitude kiss from a female best friend to a male best friend. It wasn't love. It was gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Gokudera-kun." She smiled after the kiss and hugged him. The silver-haired man stood still. He was too shocked to say anything. His eyes flitted to her ring finger and saw a silver-ring with a blue sapphire in a rain droplet shape resting on it. His heart wrenched again. "Ah, here you are, Tsuna!" Yamamoto came to them and grinned. "Don't leave me again! The bride must be in the party, you know~" Yamamoto kissed her forehead. "C'mon Tsuna, Gokudera too!" He said as he pulled Tsuna away from him.

Gokudera only waved to them, but didn't follow. He searched the pocket of his suit and found a silver ring with a tornado shaped red ruby on top of it.

As he let out a tear from his eye, he dropped the ring and joined the party.

* * *

**This was from Taeyang's Wedding Dress. That song is so awesome!**

**The trans I used are in this video :D**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch/?v=Pf7CxKgiTGc**

**Please review~**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
